


The One Where Killian Has To Shave His Beard

by BlackWidowNat



Series: The One Where... [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidowNat/pseuds/BlackWidowNat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Liam's magic goes slightly awry leaving hilarious complications for Killian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Killian Has To Shave His Beard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FtheheatinTX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FtheheatinTX/gifts).



> This is for my bestie best Courtney...it was a conversation about Colin's baby face in the trailer for The Dust Storm that inspired this one-shot (is it a one-shot?).

Liam didn’t realize what he did was wrong. He was one and half years old after all. In retrospect, Emma should’ve known something like this would happen because it’s what happened to her, with Mary Margaret and David being True Love…

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Emma and Killian discovered their True Love status—

 

(After it happened, he insisted over and over that he knew it to be true practically from the moment he met her, despite the setback in New York when his kiss did nothing. He explained how he realized his mistake after a long conversation with David about Snow and a forgetting potion.)

 

—during the ‘Dark Swan’ incident. Merlin explained what they should’ve already realized: True Love’s Kiss could break _any_ curse. Killian kissed her after professing his undying love and the Darkness was eradicated.

As he looked down at her panting form in his arms, Killian couldn’t help the feelings that swelled in his heart at having her back.

“Marry me, Swan.”

“What?” she asked as she sat up.

“Marry me. Right now.” He brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. “We love each other, of that there is no doubt…”

“Obviously…” said Henry from behind them and the two of them turned around to see him, along with Mary Margaret, David, Regina, and Robin standing a ways away with King Arthur, Guinevere, and Merlin.

“Killian…”

“Don’t think about it Swan.”

“Emma.” Regina stepped forward from the group. “It’s your turn to be happy. You’ve done so much already for all of us and so now, it’s your turn. Say yes because I’m sure none of us want to deal with a sad and broody pirate.” That made everyone laugh and Emma looked back over at Killian. She took his face in her hands

“Yes.”

 

They were married the next day, with Arthur officiating. While the others returned to Storybrooke, Killian and Emma stayed in Camelot to celebrate their honeymoon…

…and a month later, after falling asleep in her office and then fainting at her parent’s loft a few days after that, in between bouts of throwing up, Emma took a test that confirmed her suspicions: she was pregnant.

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Liam was a troublemaker already, just like his father. One and a half years old and his magic got him in trouble. He didn’t do it on purpose, he just didn’t fully understand how to control it yet. So when he saw his big brother blow a bubble of pink gum, he clapped his little hands and Emma saw that glint in his eyes (he got his father’s bright blue eyes and his dark hair, just about everything else was Emma), she knew that nothing good was about to happen.

Magic sparked in the air and as Killian walked into their kitchen and Liam waved his chubby hand, sending the wad of gum in Henry’s mouth flying and it landed square in Killian’s scruff.

“Liam David Jones! No sir!” said Emma, in an attempt to scold her youngest son. Henry had fallen out of his chair and was rolling on the floor in laughter as Killian’s attempts to pry the offending piece from his face.

“Swan. Swan, just how the bloody hell do I get this offending monstrosity off of my face?” He pulled his hand away from his scruff and long pink strings of gum clung to his hand. Killian looked over at his wife whose face was starting to match the color of the offending item he was attempting to deal with.

“You should see your face!”

“Swan…stop laughing.”

“Hahahahahahaha!”

“ _Swan_ …”

“You should see yourself!”

“Swan…” Killian rolled his eyes. “Henry, lad, must you laugh as well?”

“Don’t- don’t…just don’t look at me or I’ll never stop laughing!” Seeing his mother and brother laughing so hard got Liam started on the giggles.

“Don’t you start too little lad. This magical malfeasance is your fault!” Liam simply giggled harder and clapped his hands some more.

“Henry, take your brother and get him cleaned up so we can get to your grandparent’s for my brother’s birthday dinner. I’ll take care of Captain Pinkbeard over here.”

“Swan!”

“Sure thing Mom”, Henry snickered as he plucked Liam from his high chair (where he’d been snacking on Gerber Puffs) and carried him off to the nursery.

“Swan, how am I to get rid of this?” Killian asked as he pointed to the gum.

“You’re just going to have to shave.” The look on his face was practically the same one when she’d left him on the beanstalk all those years ago and she just smiled. Ever since they’d met, she’d been curious as to how the fearsome pirate captain would without his trademark scruff.

“Swan… _no_. I refuse. I’ve been cultivating this for over 300 years!”

“Swan _yes_. It’ll grow back.”

“No.”

“Yes.” Emma waved her hand and they disappeared in a puff of white smoke and reappeared in their bathroom. She snapped her fingers and a can of shaving cream and a razor appeared in her hands. She stuck the razor in the front pocket of Killian’s shirt and squirted the cream into her hands.

“ _Swaaaan_ …”

“Are you whining? Over a little facial hair?”

“ _Yes_.”

“I have to do this Killian.” She started spreading the cream all over his facial hair.

“But _whyyyy_?”  He pouted and stuck out his bottom lip.

“Because you can’t walk around town with a big pink wad of Bubbalicious stuck in your beard Killian.”

“Hmph.”

“Now don’t move unless you want a matching scar on your other cheek, Captain Whinypants.”

“You’re lucky I love you darling.” Emma laughed silently as she started her work.

 

A little while later, she finished and wiped her husband’s face off of excess shaving cream. When Emma finally got a good look at him, she gasped.

“What is it?” Killian sounded a little apprehensive. “Emma Jones, you tell me right now.”

“Look in the mirror.” Killian scooted over towards the mirror and his jaw practically dropped to the floor as he ran a hand over his face.

“Swan, why have you done this to me?! I look like a newborn babe!” Emma stood behind him and put her chin on his shoulder as she looked into the mirror as well.

“Come on Jones. You look great, not a day over 100.” She kissed his newly shaved cheek and ran out of the bathroom.

“SWAAAAAN!”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Later that night, at her parent’s place, Henry pulled Emma aside.

“You do realize we could’ve just Googled how to get gum out of hair, right?”

“I’m sure.”

“I looked it up and all we needed was peanut butter. You could’ve probably used your magic too.”

“You are not wrong.” Henry looked over at his mother and saw the devious glint in her eye.

“You knew all that didn’t you? You did it to him on purpose!”

“Shhhh!” Emma pulled Henry farther away from where Killian, Liam, Neal, and her parents sat in the living room playing with the boys. “Of course I knew. I had a kid stick gum in my hair once and the foster mom wasn’t horrible so she did the peanut butter trick.”

“Then why--”

“Because it’s hilarious?” Emma looked back at her family and saw David laughing again and Killian shot him a look and a grumbled _‘Shut it mate.’_ “It’s like I said to him, it’s going to grow back. Also, I was curious to see how he looked without the scruff. He looks so young.”

“He looks like he hasn’t had deal with everything that’s happened to him.”

“That he does kid. He looks so happy.”

 

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

 

Killian _was_ happy…until he went to Storybrooke Library with Liam the next day and was discovered by Robin and Will. Belle said she’d never seen three grown men act like such children when Killian calmly handed Liam to her and started chasing the two thieves around the library with his hook.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle. This was for fun and all that.


End file.
